Globglogabgalab (Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten)
The Globglogabgalab is one of the supporting characters in The Punkettes. He was originally Ikaidaro Mikirado III. Little is known about Ikaidaro's early life, but we do know he was one of the leaders of his home planet. When his lands were threatened by Pepper Satanica, he gathered a band of warriors and attempted to stop her, but accidentally freed her in the attempt. Afterwards, Pepper cursed Ikaidaro into the Globglogabgalab, imprisoned him, and forced him to watch as Pepper destroyed his lands and slaughter everyone he cared about. History One day, the planet was slowly overtaken by a shapeless evil, which had ravaged the land for centuries, and was in the form of a forest of black spikes. His girlfriend pleaded with him not to go and to think about his family, but Ikaidaro insisted, and claimed that his people were his family as well, and if he doesn't act now, the land will perish. After he donned his armor, weapons, and an elixir that was provided by his shaman, Ikaidaro mounted up, and set out with his cavalry deep within the forest to locate the source of the evil and destroy it. Although many of his men were lost, he eventually made it to the source, which was a crater of blood. Ikaidaro infused his arrow with the elixir and ignited it with the heat of the Sun. He fired the arrow into the blood, which forced the black trees that once stood to regress back to where they were spawned, and seemed to destroy the evil. However, that was proven not to be the case, as the blood suddenly emerged from the crater. The blood then further transformed into a demon with terrible power and sentience, and introduced itself as Pepper Satanica. Pepper praised Ikaidaro for giving her life despite his original intention to destroy her. After he was informed of Pepper's plan to take over the universe, Ikaidaro engaged Pepper in battle, but was easily overpowered. Pepper thunderously declares that she is immune to mortal weapons before punishing him for his defiance; she fires a madness bubble at the man. Instead of killing him, Pepper cursed him by turning him in a mysterious creature beyond all human perception. Having imprisoned (now The Globglogabgalab) in an empty void. With that, Pepper created an image of his home in Globglogabgalab’s prison, he watched and cried out in horror as Pepper attacked his home. Relationships Allies * $py64 the Wolf - Friend. * The Punkettes - Allies. ** Spyro Doomfire - Ally. ** Shira Matsuri - Ally. ** Junko Enoshima - Ally. ** Clumsy Smurf - Ally. ** Leakianmishi - Ally. ** Jeno Saido - Ally. ** Celestia PepperJunkCure - Ally. ** Luka PepperJunkCure - Ally. ** Kiota Angelica - Ally. * Mina Rintakahana - Ally. * Mukuro Ikusaba - Ally. * Lisako Tokyo - Ally. Enemies * Pepper Satanica - Enemy. Quotes Navigation Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Heroes Category:The Punkettes Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Aliens Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Male Category:Leaders